Seer
by DragonBallPrincess666
Summary: The story of Vegeta's daughter from Frieza's ship, Seer. Her life and stuff. Rubbish summary so yeah..
1. prolouge

The woman held the budle tightly as not to drop it. She walked as quietly as possible down the corridor hoping not to wake anybody. She finally reached her destination and gave the metal door three sharp knocks. It was opened by the flame haired saiyan prince. "What do you want" Vegeta snarled.

"Let me come in!" she muttered. Vegeta stood back and let the woman into his room. She handed the bundle to him. "It's yours!" she sighed. Vegeta ventured a peek past the white towel. A baby was wrapped in it. Her black hair was long and she looked at him with round onyx eyes. Vegeta looked at the woman. "It's your baby, you're the only one i've slept with!" The woman said before turning on her heel and leaving. Vegeta again looked down at the baby. "Now what to call you?" he muttered. "Asiguse?" The baby let out a wail. "No... Shallot?" Again the baby let out a wail. "Ermm... Seer?" The baby laughed. "seer" Vegeta repeated as the baby fell asleep in his arms.


	2. 14 years later

**A/N mild swearing in this chapter. Don't say i didn't warn you!**

Fourteen years later

The fourteen year old bounded through the metalic corridors , her long black hair floating behind her. She came suddenly to a halt as she caught sight of her three best friends. "Hey guys!" Seer sang as she walked towards her friends. Seer, Corp, Maize and Dels started a conversation. "Urgg, Not the Ginyu Geeks!" Dels groaned. Seer turned around to see the Ginyu Force approach. "If it isn't the mixed breeds!" Ginyu said mockingly.

Corp gave a sharp laugh. "Look who's talking!" she said "A cockroach, A weirdo, The deep blue sea, a bull and an OVERGROWN OOMPALOOMPA!" Seer, Maise and Dels grew into a fit of laughter. Captain Ginyu turned on his heels and stormed off, his team close behind. "Yeah, Fuck Off Ginyu Geeks!" Seer shouted after them with a laugh.

"Seer! language" Her father snapped walking over to her. "I'm going on another mission, so you'd better behave!" Seer nodded. "Good"

When her father had gone, Seer turned to her friends. "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!" she yelled.

**I've got to go to the dentist soon, so this chapter is pretty rushed and short. I'll make the next one longer. **


	3. a ghostly surprise

**A/N: I don't own any characters c'ept from Seer and her 'best friends'. Making a new poll. Finish on namek or carry through to Z && maybe even GT.**

Chapter 3

A ghostly surprise

Seer followed her friends to the metal door laughing and joking. "Bye guys!" She called after her friends as they returned to their rooms. Shutting the door, the girl turned and headed to the main room with a sigh. She would have to clean up before her father returned from his mission. Bottles and sweet wrappers littered the floor, A few stray peices of popcorn were scattered around from the food fight she and her friends had had earlier that night. _House parties never get old._ Seer thought to herself as she set out to tidy the 'room'. Well it was really three rooms plus the bathroom, but on frieza's ship they were known as rooms. With another sigh, Seer threw herself onto the couch. It had took her an hour to tidy the room but she still wasn't tired. Seer looked at the clock. 1:30 am. _should'nt get caught_ the girl thought as she walked into the deserted corridor. She slowly walked to the place she usually went on her late-night strolls. It was near the south of the ship, far away from Frieza's chambers. There were six long, thin windows panaling the silver wall. She could see the stars from there. Seer reached her destination and sat herself down on the cold floor. She sat for a while just thinking and daydreaming. About the boys that she crushed on, The want she had to kill Frieza for treating her like a slave. The girl lost track of the time. About an hour had passed or maybe even two, Seer wasn't sure. She was snapped out of her dreams when suddenly, she heared a rustling noise. She turned her head, onyx eyes scanning the room. She turned back to the window and was shocked to see a man standing in front of her. He had black hair spiked up in a goofy fashion with a red bandana surrounding it. The colour looked oddly like blood. He had a scar on his right cheek, was of average height and had a tail. _a tail?_ He couldn't be a saiyan could he? But the saiyans were wiped out by a meteor. Or were they? Seer noticed that the man was wearing armour used by third-class saiyan warriors. It was getting late, maybe she was just seeing things, she did have an active imagination. Seer gave a shiver as the man began to speak. "I'm Bardock." he said "I seem unable to pass to other world. You are Prince Vegeta's daughter?" Seer gave a slight nod. She heard Nappa refer to her father as 'Prince' Bardock continued. "I must tell you! Our planet was destroyed by no meteor! It was the tyrant! Frieza!"

"but... w-what?" Bardock gave her a solemn look as he began to fade. "N-no! No, Dont go!" Seer cried lunging forward. By then, the man had completly dissappeared. The saiyan fell hard to the ground, her black hair covering her face."I had so many things to ask!" she said with a choked sob. "Why? Dammit! Why?" Seer yelled into emptiness."I don't think you should be yelling like this when you're sneaking around the ship, little monkey." came a cold voice from the direction of the enterance. _shit! _It was Zarbon. "Don't tell!" Seer snapped with a hint of pleading in her voice.

Zarbon gave a sharp laugh "It's my job." he said "and even if it wasn't, i'd still tell on you, dirty little monkey."

"Stop calling me monkey!" Seer screamed "and if you tell on me, I'll make sure it will be the last thing you ever do!"

Zarbon glared at the girl. "and how would _you_ be able to do something like that?"

"I know alot of people, blue man!" She said striding out of the room and back to hers, praying that just once, Zarbon wouldn't tell.


	4. Bonding

Seer opened her bleary onyx eyes. Once her eyes adjusted she noticed her father had awoken her. "Wazzup?" she muttered sleepily, eyes fluttering closed.

"Seer. What did you do?" her father asked, a stern edge to her voice.

"What?" she muttered, coming closer to full senses. "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why does Frieza want to see you?" Vegeta was almost growling by now.

"Oh well... that... um..." she was tripping over words now. "well, I sorta went on a midnight stroll and umm well Zarbon caught me and..." she trailed off giving a desperate glance to her father. "I told you not to do that! Remember last time?" yup, she was in trouble. "You'd better hurry up, it'll be worse if you're late. We'll talk later."

Seer nervously left her room and set off down the metalic corridors towards the main chamber of the ship. She came to a halt in front of the door far too soon and stood with her fist inches away from the door, hesitating. Just as she was about to knock, the electronic doors slid open and she heard a cold, high voice from inside. "Get in here monkey!" Her brown tail twitched a little at this horrid nickname, but keeping her face stoic, the girl walked in with her head held high. "You were out after curfew last night." Seer suppressed a growl when she noticed Zarbon's smug sneer. "I did not mean to bother anyone." She said with a tone of indifference.

"You give bother by breathing!" A flash of hurt came through the Saiyans eyes that was quickly covered. Seer didn't know it was coming until she hit the wall with a resounding crack. "There goes a rib" she thought bitterly and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain.

* * *

Seer awoke in a rejuvenation tank. Her father watched her from beside the medical controls, a distinct sadness in his eyes. Thankful that her armour had been left on, as there were many men around, the girl watched in slight facination as the medic pressed a button and the liquid began to seep from the tank. Seer stepped out of the tank and accepted a towel with a small 'thanks'. She fell into a step with her father, but they did not speak until they reached the training rooms. "Father" Seer began cautiously. "I'm sorry." She knew she sounded weak, and hoped her father didn't notice.

"You could have been killed." There was a sadness in his voice, and strange as it may seem, Seer was glad. She was glad because it meant he cared. Brightening with this thought, Seer spoke louder. "At least I'm stronger now!" she said, with a hint of challenge.

"Really?" Vegeta sounded amused. "We'll just see about that!" The two launched into attck, throwing kicks, punches and the occasional energy blast. After about fifteen minutes, Vegeta had his daughter pinned to the ground, tickling her. Seer wheezed for breath past her mad giggling. When her father finally stopped and rolled to lie beside her, she took a gasp of air to control her laughter.

"I love you dad!" She said without thinking as they lay side by side.

"L-love you too." The words were unnatural, strange, and yet Vegeta meant them.

**A/N: Yes it's short because I'm just getting back into it. Sorry for taking so long to update, I will try to finish this one. I know Vegeta seemed OOC, but Seer is the only thing he has. This was a sort of relationship build chapter. Nappa and Raditz come in the next chapter! ^.^**


	5. Purging

**I know they start purging earlier than this but I thought it would make a good chapter. It shows how Seer doesn't only want to be a heartless saiyan. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. :D**

Seer shivered in anticipation as she pulled on her saiyan armour, today would be her first purging trip, the thing that took up most of her fathers time. She walked into the living room and quickly glanced around for Vegeta. Noticing he wasn't there she decided to go to breakfast to see if he was there. She walked quickly through the metallic corridors, saying a quick "Hi" to anyone she knew that had finished eating, and pushed open the doors of the dining hall. The room was quite like a schools' canteen, with the round tables and the main food court at the front. Seers' eyes scanned the room before they fell on her father, the other saiyans, Raditz and Nappa on either side of him. Her excitement not allowing her to eat, she walked over and sat beside Nappa. "You not eating anything before we go?" he asked, as always concerned for the saiyan princess.

"Not hungry." she muttered, ignoring the comments of "Some saiyan" from her comrades. Vegeta looked at his watch and gave a slight nod. The men stood up, closely followed by Seer, and they all walked to the launch facilities. There were four pods awaiting the group and Raditz handed Seer a pink lensed scouter before they climbed into their pod. Seer just managed to put on her seatbelt before the pod tore into the sky and the cool female voice began to speak. "Destination locked, please keep your belt on until the landing, thank you."

"Where are we going this time, sire?" she heard Raditz through the scouter.

"Some weak planet not too far from here." She heard her father. "It's Seer's first time"

"What exactly do you do?" asked Seer and she heard the men laugh.

"You destroy the planet!" Said Vegeta. "What do they teach you at those training lessons?"

"Just follow our lead!" Nappa said trying to sound reassuring.

The next hour was spent in silence, Seer thinking about the task ahead. Did she really want to kill all these people? Destroy this planet? She didn't really have a choice. Then Nappa started to get impatient. "Are we there yet?" he kept asking, ignoring the agitated yells of 'no'. Finally after half an hour of the torture, Nappa's "Are we there yet?" was met by Vegeta's voice. "Yes!"

"Really?" Nappa and Raditz asked in usion.

"Yes" Seer sighed with relief. She could see a small aqua planet coming closer. The female voice started again.

"Preparing for descent." It said. "Entering atmosphere." Sure enough, Seer felt the tuck and closed her eyes, awaiting impact onto the ground. She didn't have to wait long until the pod landed in a crater and the door slowly opened. She clipped off the seatbelt and walked up the mound of fresh soil to join her comrades. This place is beautiful!" she breathed looking around. They landed in between a lush forest of crimson tree's and a pool of sparkling gold water. When Seer looked up she noticed the sky ablaze with gold. "We're not here to sight see." Vegeta sneered releasing an energy blast into the tree's. The forest was soon in ashes from the bombardment from the three men.

"The towns now!" said Nappa, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Come on Seer!" shouted Raditz as he took off. "You can have first blast!"

"Say that like it's a good thing!" thought Seer, but followed anyway. She could not seem weak.

The landscape and buildings were easier than Seer thought they would be, but when the genocide came she had to try her absolute hardest to keep the tears from her eyes. She refused to look, but nothing could block out the screams and pleads from the people that she and the others murdered. At the last town, Seer stood in front of a small girl, who was clutching a doll to her chest. She just looked up at Seer, her eyes full of bewilderment, tears running down her face. She lowered her hand and was about to tell the girl to flee, when the little girl was struck by a blast. The whole journey back, Seer couldn't get the dead girl out of her mind. Lying on her back, the bewilderment still in her eyes with blood coming from her wound and mouth, the ashen hole through the wooden dolls head. Seer leant her head against the leather on the chairs back, allowing the tears to run down her face, but not letting a sound escape for she knew not how to turn off the scouter. When she heard the female voice, Seer wiped her eyes, making sure to leave no trace of tears and straightened up. In the room that night, Seer confronted her father, hoping he wouldn't see her as weak. "How could you do that father?" the girl screamed at him. "It's murder!"

"We have to do it, Frieza's orders!" he yelled back at her. "Either our lives or theirs and there is no way I will let you die!"

Seer lowered her head in a fragile attempt to hide her tears. "I'll kill him." She said quietly. "I swear, he will die by my hand!"

"I'm sure you will." Vegeta's voice was soft, "but now is not the time! Just now train and stay strong and some day you will! now to bed."

Seer gave a weak smile and walked towards her section of the room. Once inside, she pulled off her blood splattered armour and pulled on her silk pyjamas's. When she turned she gasped in surprise, The scar-faced man from the window room was sitting on her bed. "Sorry I had to go!" He said brightly. "Zarbon was coming!" He smiled at her before continuing in a more serious voice. "You will kill Frieza" he said "It is your destiny."

"Why me?" asked Seer, looking at the man suspiciously.

"Ah, who knows what makes destiny?" the man said in almost a whisper. "But you will avenge your fallen race."

He gave her a small smile, nodded and disappeared. Seer knew why a few moments later. "Who are you talking to?" her father asked with a sharp knock on the door.

"Uh no-one!" Seer called back. "Goodnight dad!" She heard Vegeta walking away and climbed into her bed, thinking of what the man, Bardock she recalled, said.

**This is an AU so Seer will defeat Frieza. Not to take Goku out of the spotlight or anything, He will still be there. I don't really know that much about the ship or purging missions, so sorry for any mistakes I've made. R&R.**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	6. Ginga Tōnamento

**Ok, so I thought we'd add a bit of fighting in, so I introduced the tournament. The Ginga T****ōnamento**** means Galactic Tournament in Japanese. I thought that Frieza would maybe have these sorts of events for entertainment. (like the gladiators. :D)**

Seer was walking towards the dining hall when a scene caught her eye. There was a group of men (and some woman) around a notice on the wall. She walked towards them and floated a few inches from the ground so she could see. _The Ginga Tonamento. _A tournament to prove your strenght. She caught sight of her father and the other saiyans making their way back from the front of the crowd. She dropped to the ground and ran towards them. "Father!" she begged. "Please let me compete, please?" Her father scrutinized her, contemplating on his answer. "Well, they arn't allowed to kill, so I suppose you could..."

"Thank you father!" Seer cried wrapping her arms around him. He awkwardly pried her from around his waist.

"Come have breakfast." Vegeta said once he had been successful. "Then we have training to do."

3

Seer spent every waking moment when she was not either at lessons or meals training with her father, Raditz and Nappa ready for the tournament. Her father had told her not to expect to win, (he was in it after all), but Seer was determined to at least make it to the finals. After several grueling weeks of hardcore training and dreaming of victory, the time had finally come. Seer went with the older saiyans to the room that was saved for events like this. The man at the desk gave her an astounded look when she approached and signed her name on the scroll. Later she found out why, she was the youngest competitor. It was then that she began to heed her father's advice to just make it into the tournament. There were people of all races there, including the Ginyu force, who would be after revenge from the 'Ginyu Geeks' comment. As she walked out onto the training grounds, she heard her friends shouting, egging her on for the finals. She smiled at them before looking at the tyrant, sitting on a throne like chair at the front of the stands. Silence fell when the man stood and began to speak in his high pitched voice. "Welcome to the Ginga Tonamento!" He called and waited for the cheers to die. "The winner of this tournement will be awarded with great pleasure and allowed to fight against Zarbon." Zarbon stood with a slight bow to slightly less enthusiastic cheers. Frieza continued. "You will lose if you either, give up or get K'O'd. Good luck to you all!" A man entered the ring with a box in his hands, ready to draw lots. Seer waited on her name to be called and pulled out a slip of paper that revealed she was # 5. She nervously walked back into the waiting room and waited for her companions. "What did you guys get?" she asked eagerly when they returned. "I got number 1!" Nappa said, showing his excitement for the first match.

"Ten" Raditz muttered.

"Eleven" said Vegeta.

Seer was glad she didn't have to fight any of them first. She would get nowhere near the finals if she did. Seer wished Nappa luck as he walked out and hovered so she could watch the match over the wall. The match didn't last that long, poor 2 didn't stand a chance. She didn't bother to watch 3 & 4, they were nothing to her. She did press-ups until she heard her name called, then walked out into the ring. She heard her friends in the middle of a chant, that was meant for egging her on. She turned to give them a grin before turning to her opponent. It was a man with a pinkish tinge to her skin, she had only seen brief glances of him around the ship, but he didn't look too strong. She fell into stance and waited for Frieza to give the signal. The man ran towards her and threw a punch, she caught it easily and brought her knee to his stomach. The man gave a small cough as she pushed him back. He raised his hand and shot a white blast of energy in her direction. She jumped into the air to dodge it and quickly went behind him. The man glanced around for her and she kicked him in the back of the head. He fell and she landed silently beside him. "Give up?" she asked.

"Never!" the man spun around and punched her in the gut. Seer sneered.

"Sneaky" she said as she jumped again into the air, this time strengthening a Ki blast. "Shame you won't go any further." She released the blast and it hit the man head on, rendering him unconscious. With a smirk in place, Seer walked back into the waiting area. Seer was arm wrestling with Nappa during the match between 7 & 8. They had discovered that that was good training when their was a lack of space. However, when it was Raditz time to fight, she took her place hovering at the wall once again. She watched the match unfold with quite some amusement. Though he was the weakest out of the remaining saiyans, it was obvious he was toying with his opponent. When he got bored, he knocked the other man out with a final hit and went into the waiting room to watch the Prince's match. Raditz just managed to hover beside Seer when Vegeta's opponent landed, unconscious, with a crash. "He never has any fun when he's fighting." Raditz commented with a slight laugh.

Seer went out onto the stage again so that Frieza could say who had made it into the good part of the tournament.

" The eight competitors are Seer, Guldo, Captain Ginyu, Nappa, Saki, Vegeta, Raditz and Jiece!" Frieza called. Seer was quite surprised that the full of the Ginyu Force weren't there. It must have been by luck they were eliminated. They were the best of Frieza's elites. Seer drew her lot and saw that she was up first against the only other girl, Saki. "At least it isn't any of the Ginyu's" the fourteen year old thought as she walked to the waiting room until the first match. The other saiyans wished her luck on the way out. When she got out to the ring, she smiled when she heard her friends start up singing again. She waited until the green-haired girl, her opponent, exited. She fell into usual stance, as did the other girl and on Frieza's signal, they both shot forward, kicking and punching. It was the best match Seer had had by far and had to block her fair share of blows. After fifteen minutes of straight on attack, Seer decided to go for another plan. As fast as she could, she shot up into the air, leaving her trace behind. Saki threw a punch at the shadow before realising that Seer was gone. Seer hit her opponent in the back of the neck with a Karate chop. Saki was temporarily paralysed. "Give up?" Seer asked with a grin. Both girls locked eyes for several moments before Saki's stubbornness faded. "Very Well!" she sighed and Seer helped her from the ring. She was gong to the Semi finals. She hovered by the wall and watched her father take out Guldo after much struggle. She flinched when Raditz was creamed by Captain Ginyu and when Nappa was taken down by Jiece after a great struggle. Seer's victory was short lived however, as the semi-finals were against Jiece. She walked out into the ring with the "Try your best"'s still ringing in her ears from her trainers. She didn't hear the singing of her friends this time, she was too deep in concentration. She fell into stance at the same time as Jiece and they both waited for the signal. Frieza gave it and before Seer knew what was happening, she had been punched in the gut. She landed a little away from her opponent in a crouching position, legs outstretched. "Not bad" she muttered, wiping the blood from her mouth with her Gi sleeve. She moved with her fastest speed and mimicked Jiece's movement.

"Not bad for a monkey" Jiece growled in his strong accent.

Both clashed together in a flurry of punches and kicks. Seer was trying her best to maintain a good position, but it was obvious Jiece was holding back. After a while, Seer was concentrating too hard to know how long exactly, Jiece seemed to become bored. He grabbed her tail, draining her energy, before spinning her around with it, fast and making her crash into the ground. Seer just felt the hit before she saw black.

When Seer awoke she was in the waiting room with Nappa and Raditz.

"You came to quite quick!" Nappa exclaimed. "If you hurry you can watch your dad and Captain Ginyu!"

Seer made it to the wall just in time to see her father hit the ground. "He's lost!" she groaned and ran to the entrance to await her father being brought in. She didn't want to watch Jiece and Captain Ginyu. She knew Captain Ginyu would win. She didn't even want to watch Ginyu get his ass kicked by Zarbon. Nappa seemed to notice her distress, as he approached her and began to speak softly. "You made it further than me and Raditz!" he said. "and you made it as far as your father." Raditz joined in too. "yeah, and what's the point in getting your ass kicked by Zarbon anyway?" he said. "You are really strong!" Seer smiled, but her thanks was cut off by her father coming back into consciousness. "Are you Ok father?" she asked. "You did do well"

Seer knew she would just have to train and she would go further next time a tournement was on.

**Hi! I would have made Vegeta make it to the finals, but by the way he was freaking out on Namek when the Ginyu Force came it is obvious they are stronger than him so... Sorry for any Spelling or Grammar mistakes I've made. Bardock's back next time, and Raditz is off to Earth! Peace!**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	7. Death of Raditz

Seer stepped out of the shower and squinted through the steam. She reached out for the towel and, after drying off, pulled on her night clothes. She tossed the towel and her armor into the wash basket before walking into her sleeping chambers. She blinked when she saw Bardock facing out of the window. "You have a good view of the stars." he commented as he turned to face her. "You did well in the Ginga Tōnamento." Seers eyes grew wide.

"You were there?" she asked, astonished. "I didn't see you!"

"I had to go invisible in case there were others with your gift." he said as if it was nothing.

"You can go invisible?" Seer asked, her voice becoming high pitched. "You're a ghost aren't you?" she shot at him.

Bardock gave a light chuckle. "Way to go Einstein. That you just figuring it out?"

Seer glared at the man and he stopped laughing. "Do make sure my son doesn't get killed!" he said and disappeared.

"You do know your constant disappearing without a goodbye gets irritating!" she called into the empty room and she could have sworn she heard his chuckle before her father shouted through to her. "Oi! Stop shouting at your imaginary friends!"

"Ah! Shut up!" she retorted with a smile. She heard her fathers laughter before climbing into bed and falling into a blissful sleep

* * *

Seer awoke and walked into the main part of the room she shared with her father. Vegeta, Raditz and nappa were all sitting on the couch, several pieces of paper in front of them. "What are you two doing here?" she asked with mock annoyance.

"Visiting my favourite God kid!" Nappa grinned crossing the room to put an arm around him. Raditz looked up from the paper.

"Nah, I'm goin' to Earth!" he said. "To get my baby brother!"

"You have a brother?" Seer asked, shocked. When Raditz looked at her laughing, Seer remembered the night before. _Make sure my son doesn't get killed. _The uncanny resemblance in Raditz onyx eyes filled with mirth, and the structure of his face. Raditz was Bardock's son. "Don't go!" Seer said in all seriousness now. "Please! You'll die for sure! If those Earthlings don't kill you then Frieza will! You don't have permission, Do you?" she demanded, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry!" Raditz said in a reassuring manner. "Earthlings are puny! and Frieza will thank me for bringing him a new warrior!"

"But what if you're wrong?" Seer asked, tears beginning to fall, much to the young Saiyan's embarrassment.

Vegeta began to comfort his daughter. "Don't worry!" he said. "We will be in touch with the scouters." Seer forced a smile.

"If it's what you need to do." she whispered.

* * *

Seer hated attending training lessons. Even more so today, as she could not have any information on Raditz. She could barely even concentrate on what the teacher was telling them. She only looked up when she heard Dels from beside her groan. They had Zarbon to tell them about life on the field. Seer never knew why you still had these stupid lessons at fourteen when they had already been purging. Probably because they had only been with more experianced people. Seer only half-heartedly laughed at the other teenage girls who fawned over Zarbon. She was glad when she could stop throwing kicks at Dels and could hurry back to the training rooms where Nappa and her father were. "Are you not coming to lunch?" Corp asked as Seer hurried away from them. Everyone knew of the saiyan appetites after having four of them on the ship for so long.

"Uh... Still full from lunch thanks!" she quickly lied and hurried off before the girls could ask anymore questions. Seer wasn't watching where she was going, so was surprised when she hit against something and fell, hard. "Watch where you're going monkey!" she could tell that stuck-up accent from anywhere.

"Take your own advice Zarbon." she spat, rising to her feet and attempting to walk past him. Zarbon grabbed hold of her pale wrist.

"Where is the other monkey?" Zarbon asked. "The long haired one, Raditz is it?"

Seer hid her fear. "I don't know what your talking about!" She lied, trying to sound arrogant.

"We are not stupid" the man pulled her close now. "We notice when someone disappears off the ship. We have trackers for the pods, in case we have an escapee. It's Earth he's heading to isn't it."

"Like I'd tell you!" Feeling quite reckless, Seer spat at him. Zarbon let go of her wrist to wipe off the saliva. Taking the chance, Seer turned and ran as fast as she could away from him. She knew Raditz was in trouble, or more so Bardock knew he would get in trouble. She heard Zarbon's heavy footsteps behind her. "Dirty little monkey! Get back here!" She ran faster around the corner and out of his sight. She caught sight of a cupboard door and quickly went in, closing the door quickly and quietly behind her, praying that Zarbon would walk on. "Where are you?" she heard him growl from the other side of the door. "You can run but you can't hide!" she heard his footsteps running down the corridor past the door and smiled "Wrong" she thought as she opened the door, looked both ways and began to run in the direction of the training rooms. When she walked in, Vegeta and Nappa weren't training as she thought they would be, but huddled together, the scouter between them. "I told you!" she said walking towards them. "He is in trouble when he returns!"

Vegeta gave her a grave look. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, by the sounds of things earthlings aren't all that weak." Seer walked over and crouched down beside them to listen in. By the sounds of things, Raditz had kidnapped Kakarott's, or 'Goku' as he liked to be called, kid and now that he, and some guy called piccolo were teaming up on him. Seer listened as Kakarott gave information about these 'Dragonballs'. They heard Raditz gasps and grunts and then the 'Piccolo' sending a beam at him, then nothing. "He's gone..." Seer whispered as the tears began to fall. Nappa put an arm around her and pulled her close.

"We'll get those Dragonballs!" Vegeta said.

"and wish Raditz back?" Seer asked hopefully.

"Nah!" Vegeta said. "We won't need him when I become immortal and kill Frieza." he turned to Nappa. "We leave for Earth in the morning."

"I'm coming with you!" Seer said, jumping to her feet.

"No you are not!" Vegeta snarled.

"You might die!" Seer argued.

"Then I don't want you to be there!" Vegeta retorted. Seer opened her mouth again but her father cut her off. "You stay here and that is final!"

**Seer's going to be alone! :O She's on Zarbon's bad side! Raditz is dead! :O. Find out what happens next chapter!**

**lol, so sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes... blah, blah. Tell me what you think!**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	8. Search for father

Seer awoke to find the room empty, her father had already left. He must have known that she had been planning to sneak onto a pod behind him. Moodily, Seer pulled on her armor and walked to breakfast. She sat with Corp, Dels and Maise and pretended to know nothing of her fathers disappearance. She felt Zarbons' eyes boring into her back and willed herself not to look around. She really regretted crossing him, now that she was left alone on this ship. "Oh, no!" Maise groaned, and Seer turned around. Captain Ginyu was walking towards them. He came to a halt in front of Seer. "Where are the rest of the ballerina's?" Seer asked bitterly. Ginyu payed her no attention.

"Frieza wants you in his chambers. Now!" he barked before turning on his heel and marching off.

"Me?" Seer asked, opting to play dumb. Ginyu didn't answer her, he just turned back and dragged her off her seat by the arm. "Oi!" Seer protested. "I can walk myself!" Ginyu released her and walked briskly down the corridor, Seer had to jog to catch up. "What does he want with me?" Seer asked.

"You know!" Ginyu growled and she knew she couldn't keep up the act much longer. The duo came to a halt much too soon for Seer. Ginyu knocked on the door three times and Seer held her breath as she heard the cold voice which she hated so much. "Enter". The two entered and Ginyu swept into a low bow. Seer bent slightly, keeping her eyes locked with Frieza. "The girl, sire" Ginyu bowed again and left Seer with the tyrant.

"So monkey" Frieza began to circle her, like a wolf it's prey. "You know why you are here?"

"No!" Seer said defiantly, keeping her eyes on the icejin at all times.

"You're father has disappeared. I want to know where he is."

"I don't know where he is!" lied Seer, trying to keep her defiant tone. Seer could only just see Frieza's fist swipe through the air before she was lying on her back holding her stomach. "Don't you have trackers on the pods?" Seer asked innocently, remembering what Zarbon had said before.

"We did!" Frieza replied, an edge of anger to his voice. "Somehow they managed to disconnect it!"

Keeping to her playing dumb notion, Seer looked up. "Both of them?" Wrong thing to say, he said they not two. Seer covered her mouth and gave a nervous laugh. Frieza's tail hit against her face and she landed at the other end of the room. "Where are they?" The tyrants voice was quiet, dangerous. Seer kept quiet, fearing another slip of tongue. Frieza powered a death beam and approached her. "I ask you again." he hissed. "Where are they?" Seer studied both Frieza and the beam for a moment, Frieza looked serious, the beam deadly. Her father had told her to stay so that she didn't die, and Earth did sound like a huge place. "Earth." she said quietly.

"Good girl!" said Frieza in mock praise and Seer glared at him. The beam disappeared and Frieza looked at the young saiyan. "Go look for them and bring them back to me. The one that went earlier too."

"I can bring back my father and Nappa, but Raditz is dead." she said, trying hard to mask her grief.

Frieza laughed. "Only three to go!" he said cruelly. Seer glared at him as she walked out of the room. She was going to Earth after all.

The fourteen year old walked to her room to get her scouter and better quality armor before walking to the launch facilities. "I need a pod, coordinates for Earth." she said to the alien on controls. The man gave her a suspicious look. "Frieza's orders" she explained. "You can ask him if you wish." The man shook his head as he typed something into the computer. Seer walked towards the pod she had been told to go to and fastened her belt as the feminine voice began to speak. The man said that the journey would last three days. She knew she would be bored out of her mind with no-one to talk to, and it didn't help that her father could die in that time. She spent the three days worrying about it. When Seer finally landed, it was in a crater that was already made. So her father had been there. She stepped out as the humans turned to look at her. She flinched. There was a crater a little bit away, most likely made by a saiberman. A man lay in it. There was a green man, most likely not from that planet dead some distance from him. She turned to where the group stood. There was a woman with blue hair, a small bald man, and old man with a staff and a small child, most likely no older than eleven standing around a man that looked a great deal like Bardock. That must have been Raditz brother, he must have refused to join her father, as he was not moving. The bald man stood up when he caught sight of the tail. "Not another saiyan!"

"I haven't come to harm you!" Seer said quickly. "I've come to look for my father and another saiyan. Where can I find them."

The boy looked at her, fear evident in his voice. "One of them is dead, one of them just left injured."

"Which one is dead?" Seer asked fearing for her father.

"The big tall one." the boy said. Seer gave a sigh of relief when she knew it wasn't her father, but still had to hide tears. Nappa, Raditz and Kakarott were gone. Her and her father were the only saiyans left. "Which way did the other one go?" she asked.

"How are we supposed to know!" shorty had started to speak again, and he sounded angry.

"Thanks for your information." Seer said, trying to keep out of trouble. She ran back towards the pod, closed the door and pressed the button to send her back. She fiddled with her scouter until she managed to get in touch with her father. He sounded weak. "Father!" she squealed through the mouthpiece. "Are you okay? where are you?"

"Seer is that you?" Vegeta asked urgently. When she gave the affirmative he began to speak again. "I told you not to come!"

"I had to!" Seer explained. "Frieza made me! You can't go back to that ship, he'll kill you."

Vegeta began to calm her. "I'll go to a minor ship." he said.

"I'll follow on, just don't get killed" Seer replied.

"Is your tracker deactivated?" He took her silence as a no and talked her through how to deactivate it.

A few hours later she heard her father through her scouter. He gave her some coordinates and she typed them in. They both landed on Frieza E0900 within a few minutes of each other and Seer quickly left her pod to help her father to the medical room. It took a few hours for the healing tank to work, in which time, the full planet knew of the saiyans desertion. They both ran as fast as they could towards the pods, they could not take on a whole planet of elites, and punched in the coordinates at random. They took off into the air at great speed. As he was healed, Vegeta could talk to his daughter more. He told her about the Namekian Dragonballs. Seer fiddled again with her scouter until she made reception with a boy that liked her, working in the coordinates base. "Akiro!" she said quickly. She shushed his 'are you okay' and 'are you all safe' and began to speak again. "Do you have coordinates for Namek?" She heard typing then Akiro's voice. She typed in the coordinates as he said them, then with a quick thanks, She got back in touch with her father and told him the coordinates. She wondered what Namek would be like. Would they stay there after getting the Dragonballs? She would just have to wait and see.

**I know some of it's not accurate and the time-line is messed up but bear with me. Do you think I should finish this at Frieza's death or keep it going through the whole of DBZ. Let me know! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, blah, blah.**

** Next time: Namek!**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	9. Dragonball 1

**A/N: I'm doing this chapter based off the manga so it should be accurate enough. Let the search for the dragon balls begin!**

The journey seemed to last forever. Seer and Vegeta had long spoken about everything they could and now the only thing to do was to watch the stars and planets go past. Seer didn't know the names of most of the planets and stars, but ever since she could remember, she had loved to look at them. Seer was pulled from her reverie by the feminine voice of the pod. "Approaching Namek" it said. "Please prepare to enter the atmosphere." Seer sat up straighter, glad to be moments away from leaving the small ship. The pod crashed into the ground before opening. Seer stepped out to meet her father. "Lets look for these Dragonballs." She said when her father joined her. Vegeta nodded and they both took off into the air. After a while Vegeta stopped. "Can you feel that?" he asked. Seer concentrated for a moment. Then she felt it, a great strength.

"It feels like Frieza!" she realized. Her father instructed her to lower her ki and they both touched down. They heard a boom in the distance and a few minutes later, Kiwi flew above them. "HAHA! I have orders from Frieza! I finally get to kill you Vegeta!" he yelled. Vegeta jumped onto a cliff.

"I'm over here Kiwi!" He called "You want to fight me? this will be good!" Kiwi landed in front of them, laughing. Vegeta instructed Seer to get behind him and stood with his arms folded. Vegeta powered up until Kiwi's scouter exploded. Seer looked at the broken device amazed. She didn't know he was that strong! Had the fight on Earth made him stronger? Kiwi began to beg to join Vegeta and Seer. Seer gave him a disgusted look. "There's Lord Frieza!" Kiwi shouted suddenly and both saiyans turned to look behind. Vegeta suddenly grabbed his daughter and moved quickly, Seer knew why when she saw the smoke clear. The filthy rat had tricked them! Kiwi turned, surprised to see them unscathed behind him. Kiwi took off into the air, Vegeta and Seer in close pursuit. Once they had caught up, Vegeta killed him with a galactic gun attack. "Great fireworks!" Seer smirked.

"Yes" Vegeta agreed. "But Frieza must be collecting the Dragon balls and we are no match for him!" Seer smiled.

"Why don't we get one of them and hide it somewhere, six of them are useless!"

* * *

Vegeta and Seer were searching for the dragon ball when Dodoria fell from the sky in front of them. "Vegeta! Seer!" he gasped when he caught sight of them.

"Hello Dodoria! It's been a while!" Vegeta said and both father and daughter smirked.

"You attacked me?" Dodoria asked, outraged.

"No!" Seer said. "But we plan to now you are alone!"

Dodoria smirked. "You are nothing but weak saiyans! Give me your scouters and you will live!"

Both Vegeta and Seer dropped the scouters to the ground. "So your obeying me?" Dodoria asked smugly. "Must be sca-" he was cut off by Vegeta crushing the scouter with his foot. Seer followed suit. "We don't need those." Vegeta smirked. He explained to Dodoria how he had learnt it on Earth and Seer had learned it from him. Seer, of course, needed her scouter, but Dodoria need not know that! Dodoria quickly angered and shot a very strong energy blast at them. Both moved quickly behind him. "Don't underestimate the power of a saiyan!" Seer warned. Dodoria reached behind to hit one of them, but Vegeta caught his fist and quickly overpowered him. "If you kill me, You'll never know the secret of planet Vegeta!" He said.

"What secret?" Vegeta asked, Seer already knew.

"Planet Vegeta was destroyed by no meteor!" Dodoria said. "The saiyans began to rebel, so Frieza blew up the planet with everyone on it!" He laughed.

"That's old news!" Seer laughed. Dodoria shot into the air calling for his master, he was cut off by a blast from Vegeta.

"How did you know about the planet?" Vegeta asked his daughter.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Seer laughed as she took off into the air, Vegeta close behind.

"Come on!" Vegeta said. "Let's go see if there are Earthings on the planet!"

* * *

Vegeta came to a halt some time later so suddenly that Seer crashed into the back of them. "Those Ki's are gone!" He exclaimed. "They were just here a minute ago!"

"Wait!" he said. "I can feel a small ki!" He shot towards the ground and Seer followed. A fish jumped out of the water and Seer began to laugh.

"A fish!" she said, tears of mirth flowing down her cheeks. "We came here for a fish!"

"Damn!" Vegeta muttered. "We should go take the dragon balls from Frieza!" he said "We'll win, they have no scouters!"

Seer ceased laughing at once. "Are you sure we have a chance?" she asked. Vegeta merely nodded and they both shot into the sky.

Vegeta stopped after a while. "I think I feel a village!" he said "They could have a dragon ball!"

There was a village. A village of Namekians in perfect form, untouched. They had beaten Freiza there! They both landed and the villagers turned, startled. "Where is your leader?" Vegeta demanded. "We've come for the dragon ball." An old namekian came forth, the elder. The elder said that he couldn't give them the dragon ball, because he sensed evil from them. Seer watched as her father began the attack, reluctantly following suit. If this is what it took to destroy Frieza, then it had to happen. The elder still refused to give it to them, so Vegeta shot a blast, killing him. "Come Seer" he said. "We'll have to find it ourselves." and they walked into a nearby house. Vegeta found it after a few minutes and threw it into the lake. "Safe-keeping" he explained as they took off into the air.

* * *

"Feel any ki's yet?" Seer asked after two hours of flying.

"No" her father said. Then... "Wait! I think I feel something! Yes, two ki's! and one of them isn't Namekian, Saiyan or one of Frieza's men!"

"Sure" said Seer sarcastically. "I believe you!" Vegeta took off at a great speed and, sighing, Seer followed him.

Suddenly Vegeta stopped, Seer stopped just before she hit him. "I feel someone else!" he said. "I think it's Zarbon moving alone!"

Seer and Vegeta both flew in the direction of the power. They landed in front of Zarbon a few minutes later. "Dodoria's dead!" Seer said smugly. "You're turn!"

"WHAT?" He looked astonished. Vegeta started a speech that Seer was only half listening to. Something about rebelling because saiyans are a proud race, told him why they wanted the dragonballs, mocked them for the loss of scouters... The usual. Finally, it was time to fight. Vegeta moved quickly behind Zarbon, Zarbon turned and tried to hit him, Vegeta easily caught his fist and threw him into the air. He easily flipped back and shot a blast towards both Vegeta and Seer. Vegeta hit the blast away. Seer was astounded, and so was Zarbon by the looks of things. The men clashed back into fighting, throwing kicks, punches and other blows. "Well done!" Zarbon said when the fight had froze. "You get to see me transform. I don't approve because it makes me look hideous, and I prefer beauty, but it is better than death."

"Bit full of yourself!" Seer smirked. "You? Beautiful?"

"I'd like to see you laughing when you are dead!" Zarbon growled. He flexed his muscles and in a heartbeat, stood before them. Nothing like Seer had ever seen before. He and Vegeta began fighting again, Zarbon easily overpowering him. "Frieza can transform too!" Said Zarbon, once they had broken apart. They began fighting again, more fierce than before, Seer holding back incase she hit her father. Finally, Zarbon dropped her father into the water below and Seer took her chance. She flew towards him, ready to kick. Zarbon caught her leg. He hit her in the stomach. "That's for on the ship!" He growled as he threw her down like her father. Seer recovered quite quickly, realizing she was no longer in the water, she opened her eyes. Her father sat beside her, dripping with water. "We won't give up!" Vegeta said to her. "We'll just need to become stronger." Seer turned and realized he wasn't talking to her directly. He was in a critical state, willing himself to stay alive.

"Father!" She screamed, when he fell back onto the grass. She looked up when Zarbon landed in front of them.

"You're lucky!" He muttered to her. "We need to know where the dragon ball is." He grabbed Vegeta by the arm, her by the scruff of the neck and began to fly.

"I can fly!" Seer growled.

"And you can escape" Zarbon replied, tightening his grip.

**what do you think? I based this off the manga, with some changes to involve Seer, I hope you like it.**

** Next Chapter: Goku and the Ginyu's arrive! **


	10. acquainceship formed

Seer stood by the healing tank that her father was in, trying to stay calm as Zarbon and the medic called them traitors and the such. "Lord Frieza is too strong for you Vegeta!" the medic said smugly. "Just hand over the dragon ball without any stories!" Seer's growl was cut off by her father's onyx eyes snapping open. With a grin she turned to the tank. Vegeta shot a ki blast at the glass and it easily shattered. The blast went on past the glass, and Seer jumped out of the way just as it hit the medic. "you shouldn't underestimate my healing ability!" Vegeta shouted with a laugh.

"Father!" Seer scolded. "You shouldn't be shouting like that when Freiza is nearby!" Vegeta nodded and began to run, grabbing her arm on the way. They stopped at the corner and watched as Frieza and Zarbon ran around the corner both shouting. Frieza ordered Zarbon to find them and he flew out of the ship. The two saiyans began running again, towards the main room where the dragon balls would be. Sure enough, five dragon balls lay in the center of the room. "I can't take all five." Vegeta muttered more to himself than Seer. "I hope this works." He walked towards the door and shouted. "Hey you idiots! We're still here!" and he shot an energy blast down the corridor. "Now!" he shouted again more to himself. He blasted the window and threw the dragon balls over the lake, each skimming the water before rolling across the land. He shot out of the window, Seer close behind. Both smiling slightly, they hid behind a rock. "They'll easily find us if we fly!" Vegeta said to her. "I hope you don't mind getting wet!" with that he jumped into the water. Seer took a deep breath and followed. They emerged sometime later at the most glorious place. It was not glorious for the grass, or the hills, but for the five orange balls, each with their own number of stars. "Now we have six, counting the one in the lake!" Seer exclaimed, wondering what the dragon would be like. Vegeta suddenly looked up. "What is it?" Seer asked at once. "Zarbon?"

"No" Vegeta muttered. "It's too weak!"

Then the same small bald man from Earth, flew above them, dragon ball in his arms. Both thinking the same thing, Vegeta and Seer took into the air after him.

"Damn!" Vegeta muttered after a while. "It's Zarbon!"

"Come on, let's catch baldy." said Seer. "Then we'll crush Zarbon" A few moments later they landed near a cave. The man still held the dragon ball and a blue haired woman hid behind him. "We have the same goal!" Vegeta told the humans. "I'll take that dragon ball, but I have other matters to tend to just now. Stay there if you value your life!"

Both Vegeta, and Seer turned to see Zarbon landing in front of them. He began to speak, but Seer was only half listening. She was concentrating fully on her power. She heard her father challenge Zarbon and prepared to fight. Zarbon transformed again, he lunged forward as the two saiyans jumped up and Vegeta threw some dust into the monster's eyes, blinding him. Vegeta quickly went behind his opponent, landing a punch hard enough to break the armor. Zarbon went forward with the impact and Vegeta flew after him, hitting him downwards into the water below. Just to be sure, Seer assisted her father, both of them shooting Ki blasts after him. Seer noticed the two trying to leave with the dragon ball and so shot a warning blast in front of them. "Stay there!" she shouted, keeping her arms in a threatening position. She turned in time to see Zarbon flying from the water and both men landing on solid ground. After a confrontation, the two began to fight again, this time more vicious. It only ended when Vegeta hit Zarbon in the stomach, his hand going inside. Once his hand was inside, Vegeta let a ki blast go. The remains of Zarbons' body skidded back into the water with a tremendous splash. Vegeta and Seer turned to the two humans. The woman was desperately trying to climb the cliff she was against, whilst the man stood in a defensive position shielding her. The man made a bargain with the saiyans, he would give them the dragon ball if they left them alone. Easily enough done, the goal was the dragon balls, not pathetic humans. The man handed over the dragon ball and Vegeta gave a laugh. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you live!" and both father and daughter took off into the sky, both rejoicing for the seventh dragon ball. Frieza would soon be dead.

"Some one's there!" Vegeta said looking down.

"Are you sure?" Seer asked. "Remember the fish?"

Vegeta ignored his daughter. "Show yourself or I will show no mercy!"

"Wait!" came a voice from one of the small cliffs. "It's me!" A black haired boy, who looked to be about Seer's age climbed into view. "Is that a dragon ball?" he asked at once.

"A gift from your bald friend!" Seer called.

"You killed them?" The boy shouted, fear clear in his face.

"Nah." Vegeta said. "We let them live since they gave us the ball!" The boy gave a small yell of shock as both saiyans landed in front of them.

"What's that in your hand?" Seer asked.

"A- a clock!" the boy stuttered, looking frightened.

"I see." said Vegeta. "Is your father here? Kakarott?"

"No" the boy replied with a bit more confidence. "He doesn't know there are bad guys here."

"Really?" said Vegeta "too bad." he placed a hand on the hybrids cheek. "Tell him we're the last four saiyans!" and with that he kneed the boy in the stomach and flew off into the air. Giving the hybrid an apologetic look, Seer took after her father. "Was that really necessiary?" she asked when she had caught up.

"hmph! Come on we have a dragon ball to collect!" and he flew slightly faster. Seer shrugged before taking off after him.

The two saiyans emerged from the water, outraged that the ball was gone. "Wait!" Seer growled. "That kid came from around here!" Vegeta looked at his daughter and she continued. "That device was no watch! Where are those Earthlings?" Vegeta seemed to concentrate for a few moments before taking off into the air, Seer close behind. They soon landed in front of a house, a namekian landed in front of them. "What do you want with Guru?" he demanded.

"We want nothing with this 'Guru'" Seer replied.

"Yes, we've come for those puny Earthlings!" said Vegeta

"You'll have to go through me!" said the namekian, thus began the fight. It lasted longer than expected, but finally Vegeta had won and they flew back to the house. (they had went away from it for the fight). The Earthlings stood outside. "What do you want from us?" the bald man asked.

"You lied to us!" growled Vegeta stepping forward. Suddenly he stopped and looked into the green sky. The human and hybrid looked too and Seer was sure she could feel strong power levels coming onto the planet. "He hasn't!" muttered Vegeta

"Summoned the Ginyu force!" Father and daughter finished in usion then turned to the Earthlings. "We are going to have to work together to beat them!" Vegeta said hesitantly.

"Then we'll go back to being enemies." Seer finished. There came five dull thuds in the distance and the four new acquaintances began to fly in the direction of the cave to get the woman, trying to keep their energy signals down. Seer learned that the bald one was called Krillin and the kid was called Gohan and was indeed close to her age. The woman was Bulma. Bulma seemed to hear them and walked out of the cave. She began to retreat when she saw the two full-blooded saiyans but Krillin calmed her down, telling her that they were all working together. After he had finished explaining, Bulma grinned as she began to speak. "Goku will arrive tomorrow!" she squealed excitedly. Gohan turned to the saiyans. "Can we wait until then before we attack this Ginyu Force?" he asked and the father and daughter both nodded. They needed all the help they could get!

**Sorry I kinda rushed the last part and skipped the Nail/Vegeta fight I can't really remember that part. The Ginyu's have landed and Goku is due the next day! I don't know if this is how it happened but I can't really remember so bear with me and feel free to point out any mistakes. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	11. Guldo's demise

**I know this chapter is going against the proper time-line but I made a mess of the end of the last chapter and so i need to improvise. Sorry if you don't like it.**

Seer was restless. How she agreed to wait on this 'Goku' she would never know. Now any smart person would know to stay at the cave with the protection of the others, but Seer lacked a great deal of general knowledge and was in fact a rather reckless person, as was proved on Frieza's ship with her late-night wanders and insulting ways. As Seer was looking up at the green sky, she made her decision. Now that the dragon balls were safe, she wanted to breathe the air of Namek without any worries. She knew her father would never allow her to step foot outside of the cave, so quickly flew off without telling him, trying to keep her power level down. She touched down when she was far enough away from the cave, it would be easier to keep her power level down, and she realized that the Ginyu's would have given Frieza and his men the new scouters. Without thinking, Seer had ended up at the previous camp her father had set up for them, and ending up in the Ginyu force's grasp. She looked up at the purple, horned man in front of her. "O-oh hey Captain Ginyu!" she stuttered, not feeling as brave when she was alone and they would be allowed to kill her now that she had betrayed them. "Boys!" she muttered nodding at the others, slowly backing away. "Hello saiyan" Ginyu sneered advancing. Seer closed her eyes, sure she was going to die at the hands of Frieza's five elites. Suddenly she felt three strong power levels surround her. She opened her eyes a crack before grinning. Her father stood in the defensive position in front of her. Krillin and Gohan on either side. She stepped beside her father, feeling slightly more confident that she was no longer out numbered. Of course they would have realised she was missing by then, and when she was face to face with the Ginyu force her power would have risen again. "Oh are those dragon balls?" Captain Ginyu asked and Seer noticed that both her father and Krillin had a dragon ball. She supposed it was in case some of the others went to Bulma for the other balls, the blue haired maiden stood no chance against Frieza's men.

"Don't think you can push us around" Vegeta snarled. "We won't give you the balls!"

"Your scouters find us not the dragon balls!" Seer said, for once her logic overpowering her instinct.

"Yeah." Ginyu replied. "So?"

Seer took the ball from her father, turned and threw it as hard as she could away from them. "Fetch!" she sneered. Burter disappeared and returned a few moments later, the ball in hand. Ginyu began laughing. "Burter here is the fastest in the universe!" he boasted. "Now hand over the other ball!"

Vegeta turned to Krillin. "Destroy it!" he ordered. Krillin raised a fist and brought it back down hard. Onto the... air? The four allies gasped in shock and turned to see Guldo with the ball in his hand.

"The stories are true!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"He can stop time for a short period!" finished Seer.

"We have all seven balls now!" Ginyu told them.

"What?" Seer asked. "How?"

"Well, the others are off getting the others you left with the weakest one!"

Seer suddenly felt a bout of guilt. It was her fault that Frieza had all of the balls! Her fault if Bulma was hurt! She never should have wandered off. Now they were doomed!

"I'll handle Vegeta!" Ginyu told his comrades. "You guys get the rest of them!"

"Captain, I object!" protested Jeice. "You always get all of the fun!"

"Fine!" Ginyu sighed. "I'll take these balls to Lord Frieza, you guys play rock, paper, scissors. Winner gets Vegeta.

"That's fair!" The rest of the force said as they turned, ready to play.

"Now we can escape!" Gohan muttered, but was cut off by Recoome.

"I get Vegeta!" the giant called gleefully. Muttering about Frieza and immortality, Ginyu grabbed the two balls and headed into the sky.

"We can't let them use it!" Gohan called powering a ki blast.

"Don't waste your energy kid." Seer muttered to him as Vegeta beckoned Krillin closer.

"How long do you think Goku will be?" Vegeta muttered once Krillin was with them, surprising Seer with the use of his human name.

"He should be here really soon." Krillin muttered back.

"I hope so!" Seer exclaimed before she was hushed by the others.

"Let the games begin!" Recoome called, silencing the conversation. "Guldo, you take out those weaklings."

"What weaklings are you talking about?" Seer snarled falling into defensive position. The three weakest z fighters shot off in different directions, causing some confusion amongst the remaining Ginyu force. They each shot a blast towards the smallest of the Ginyu force, hoping that at least one of them would hit. Before Seer could fully register what was happening, the blasts had hit ground and Guldo was no where to be seen. "Damn" Seer said to herself. "He time froze again!"

Three pairs of eyes scanned the ground below before Gohan and Krillin shot towards a rock, their senses stronger than Seers. Guldo jumped out with a motion of his hands and Gohan and Krillin were frozen to the spot. Guldo used his powers to lift a sharp tree trunk and pointed it towards the earthlings. Seer was about to do something but Vegeta beat her to it. With a quick swipe, Guldo's head was on the floor. The decapitated head could somehow still speak and called Vegeta a dirty player before it was blasted. "That was a good chance to kill Guldo!" Vegeta told the earthlings, cutting off the thanks.

"Come now little Vegeta!" Recoome mocked. "It's our turn! The rest of you can help, use as many low blows as you want!"

"You'll regret that!" Seer snarled. Recoome ignored her, falling into his dance. Seer smirked remembering why she called them ballerina's. Vegeta powered up, causing the scouters to beep in warning and the others to turn towards the enraged saiyan. Vegeta punched Recoome, sending the scouter soaring. The next blows were so fast, Seer struggled to keep up. Recoome crashed into the ground, breaking it and Vegeta began to power up an attack. He released the energy and Seer pulled her companions down to the floor along with her, knowing the Big Bang attack all too well. "Whoo hoo!" Seer exclaimed as she looked up, but her glee was short lived, as Recoome came out of the dust, barely damaged.

"Let's start the fight!" the giant suggested with a smirk in place. Recoome hit Vegeta with 'Recoome Kick' and the saiyan soared into the air, before he landed, Recoome kicked him again into the air. Vegeta came back down and threw an easily blocked punch at his opponent. After a series of well blocked hits, Recoome brought his elbow down on Vegeta's head. Vegeta bounced back up and, grinning, Recoome followed him into the air. Vegeta straightened himself and set a blast towards Recoome. Using 'Super Speed' Recoome managed to dodge. Recoome came above the saiyan and kicked him again towards the ground. Vegeta landed in the water but quickly emerged, flying towards his rival. His head almost hit Recoome's stomach but he was caught in time. Recoome shot towards the ground, his hands tight around Vegeta. Vegeta's head was buried underground and when Recoome pulled him out he seemed to be unconscious. "Father!" Seer screamed moving forward. Before she could take more than a few steps, Vegeta opened his eyes and shot a blast at his captor. The blast hit Recoome in the face, sending him backwards. Seer dared not celebrate this time and sure enough the only proof he had been hit was a rip on Recoome's uniform. Krillin and Gohan seemed to be surprised, Seer noted. "Father isn't holding back." Seer thought just as Burter said it. "We'll be next." Krillin muttered before turning to the other two. "Go full out!"

Recoome sent another beam towards Vegeta just as Krillin stopped talking. The three quickly moved and Seer rugby tackled her father out of the way of the blast. Krillin and Gohan both hit Recoome. "Idiot!" Vegeta snapped when he saw his daughter. "Why didn't you attack instead of saving me!"

"Because I wasn't going to let you die!" Seer retorted. "But if this is how you are going to act I might just leave you next time!"

The argument was cut off by Recoome standing up. "You'll pay for my teeth!" he threatened before shouting back to the others in his team. "I want these three also!" The others agreed and Recoome quickly kicked Krillin. The ex-monk landed a little way off and Gohan flew towards his friend. "He broke all your bones in one kick!" Seer heard Gohan exclaim and she flinched. Gohan flew towards the man that had injured his friend, seeking revenge. "You will pay for that!"

**Okay so not much Seer in there but I'll try to put her in more next chapter. Goku comes next time, I know I've been saying this for ages but i mean it this time! (I hope). Review if you want.**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	12. Kakarott has arrived!

**Last time: **Gohan flew towards the man that hurt his friend. "You'll pay for that!"

**Back to the story:**

Gohan shot a blast at Recoome but it was deflected by a breath of air! Before anyone could even acknowlege what had happened, Recoome had appeared behind Gohan and hit him in the back of the neck. The boy fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. Recoome sent some blasts at Gohan, sending him soaring up into the air and back down again. After a few attempts, the boy unsteadily rose to his feet. Gohan sent several blasts at his opponent, all missed. Recoome appeared behind the boy and threw a volley of attacks at him. Gohan landed and stayed still for a moment before slowly rising to his feet. "I won't let you win!" the hybrid shouted, tears streaming down his face as he lunged forward. Just as Gohan reached him, Recoome jumped over him. The alien hit a hard kick into the boys neck and all eyes grew wide as the resounding _crack _echoed around the land. "Gohan!" Krillin struggled out as Jeice confirmed that Gohan wouldn't make it.

"H-he was just a boy!" Seer shouted at the giant outraged. Vegeta rose to stand beside her.

"Little weakling." Vegeta scoffed. "I thought he was a little stronger." Seer turned to him, eyes open in shock. She didn't know her father could be so heartless! Seer was about to act when a ship landed near them. It looked like a saiyan space pod, but with some modifications. All looked towards it. A few moments later a man landed in front of them. His hair gave no doubt that he was a saiyan by the wild spikes. He wore a gi of blue and orange, a turtle symbol on the chest. Seer thought suddenly of Bardock. This man was identical to him but the scar was missing and he had no tail. She cast her mind back and remembered the man that seemed to be dead on Earth. Kakarott! The man gave instructions for Krillin to stay still before walking towards Gohan. Seer thought they did look alike. The man fed the boy a strange looking bean and before their eyes Gohan was in perfect health. "Dad!" the boy gasped jumping to his feet. "Look out they're really-" he was cut off by his father. Kakarott walked over and gave Krillin the same sort of bean and he was brought to perfect health too. Kakarott put a hand to his friends head and said everything that had happened that day - confirming Bulma was okay. Kakarott looked at his final bean, then to Vegeta. He hesitated for a moment before throwing it to him. "Are you okay?" he asked Seer. The girl nodded and turned to her father, whom was also perfectly healed after eating the bean. "I'll face Vegeta later." the earth-raised saiyan decided. "But first I am going to fight these ones... Alone"

"Alone!"

"Are you crazy?" Seer asked.

"Of course he is crazy!" Recoome snapped. "Fight all of us at once! What's his power level?"

"5000" Burter replied.

"Aw, You're all talk!" Recoome complained.

"Strange.." Vegeta muttered. "He seems so calm. Wait! No he can't be..."

"Be what father?" Seer asked.

"He can't be the legendary super saiyan!"

"Father, that is just a myth, isn't it?"

"If it isn't, there has not been one in a thousand years!"

The conversation was cut off by Recoome. "Recoome Mach Attack!" he shouted flying forward. Kakarott stayed still until the last minute before disappearing. Seer searched the sky for him before catching sight of the saiyan beside Jeice and Burter. "Frieza's men aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. "If you want to go alive, now is the time." and he flew quickly to Recoome once more. "You're fast, but you won't survive this one!" Recoome smirked. "You will all die!"

"Ultra Combat-" he couldn't finish. Kakarott had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Sorry" the saiyan smiled. "But you let your guard down." Recoome fell to the ground.

"No way!" Seer breathed. "He is even stronger than father!"

"He could be the super saiyan!" Vegeta growled beside her.

"So are you going to leave this planet?" Goku asked Jeice and Burter.

"That was luck!" Jeice snorted.

"Yeah, Recoome made a stupid mistake." Burter agreed.

"Kakarott has won" Vegeta stated.

**I'll end it here i think... So Goku has arrived. He's against Burter and Jeice next time! Since this was so short I'll make the next one longer. **


	13. Goku's True Power

"So what will it be?" Goku asked Jeice and Burter.

In reply, the men leaped from the cliff to either side of Goku. "It's the Ginyu Force Red Magma!" Jeice shouted, swinging his arms in complicated movement.

"And the Blue Hurricane!" Burter added with arm movements that reminded Seer of swimming.

"So I guess you're not leaving." Goku said. The Ginyu's flew towards him, each attempting to land a hit. Goku easily caught them and pushed them away. With a shout, Goku spread his arms, causing a gust of air to blow the men away.

"Look at that power." Seer muttered in amazement, wishing she could do something like that. She hoped her father could not hear her thoughts. Wishing to have the power of a third-class!

"Maybe those Ginyu guys are not so strong after all." Gohan suggested and Seer suppressed a snort. The Ginyu's were powerful, the saiyan was just more so.

"It's obvious he is repressing his power." Vegeta muttered.

"How strong do you think he really is?" Seer asked and Vegeta shook his head.

"I have no idea."

"Let's end this clown." Seer heard Jeice's voice from above. They began to power up, balls of energy around them. As they approached, Seer realized they were going in for a very strong move. One she had never seen, but had heard so much about. Purple Comet Crush! Pink colored energy blasts came from the spiraling light towards Goku. Seer could not see what was going on past the sand that was being lifted. She hoped Goku would be okay. The dust cleared and Seer exhaled. Goku stood unmarked!

"Crusher..." a large orb of energy grew in Jeice's hands. "Ball!" As the orb approached, Goku made no move. Only when the blast had almost hit target, did Goku bat it away with his hand towards Burter. 'The fastest in the universe' only just managed to dodge. Seer let out a sigh of awe. This third-class was amazing! Burter ran forward into... the air? Goku had moved behind him. "Hi!" he smiled.

"I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter screamed.

"Second fastest" Goku corrected.

With a frustrated shout, Burter shot forward, throwing punches at the earth-raised saiyan. Goku easily dodged them all. Jeice joined the fray and Seer squinted to keep up but her eyes were two slow. She could only hear the shouts of the three warriors. Goku suddenly disappeared and the others crashed into one another.

"Watch who you're hitting!" Jeice shouted at his partner. Both stared at one another growling for a moment until Jeice came to his senses. "We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves."

Seer was amazed that Goku could be smart enough to come up with a plan like that. That never once had crossed her mind.

"Last chance." Goku said, a hint of warning in his voice. "Give up!"

The Ginyu's again shot towards their opponents and before Seer could focus her eyes, Goku stood holding a beaten Burter. Jeice looked down with fear in his eyes.

"They might need a doctor." Goku said looking down at the beaten Ginyu's.

"Kakarott!" Vegeta shouted. "Finish them while you have the chance.

Goku refused. "I have proved my point!"

Jeice took off into the air at high speed. "Wimp." Seer muttered.

"He's gonna leave his friends behind?" Goku said naively.

There was a bang and all eyes swiveled around to Vegeta who stood with his arm outstretched. The body of Recoome was nowhere in sight.

"Why did you do that?" Goku demanded.

"Did you expect me to send him a get well card?" Vegeta smirked. "You are so naive it's sickening!"

"He has a point." Seer agreed. "and you let Jeice go!"

"You are pathetic." Vegeta growled. "You won't defeat Frieza like that! He'll chew you up and spit you out!"

"I'm as strong as I can be." Goku said. "He won't beat me."

"Don't underestimate his ability!" Seer warned. Vegeta mentioned Frieza's wish and Seer remembered the dragon balls. She thought of Bulma again a little guiltily. She hoped the woman was not hurt.

"He hasn't had his wish yet." Krillin said. "The sky hasn't turned black. Shenron hasn't emerged."

"What the hell is a 'Shenron'?" Seer asked.

"The dragon that grants your wish." Gohan piped. Goku said something about a password.

"Why didn't I know of a password?" Vegeta asked.

"You never asked." Seer said.

"Do you know about it?" Her father demanded and she shook her head.

"I didn't ask either!"

Goku turned to the saiyans. "You know these guys." he said. "What's the best way around them to get the balls?"

"Well you have certainly lost your balls." Seer muttered. She really hoped he would defeat the tyrant.

"Seer!" Vegeta scolded. "What have I told you about cussing?" he turned to the Earthlings. "It's a waste of a wish. Frieza will just kill them off again. You'd be better letting me-"

Krillin cut across him. "You become immortal and we are no better off!"

"Two powers are heading towards us!" Gohan exclaimed suddenly. Seer concentrated and sure enough she could feel them. Jeice and... and Captain Ginyu! She felt a slight wave of panic but tried to keep it hidden.

"You idiot!" Vegeta said. "You let Jeice live and now he has returned with the captain!"

"You'll have your hands full with this one." Seer said quietly.

"Wait." Vegeta said. "I can't sense Frieza." The five of them froze and concentrated.

"Over there!" Goku said pointing.

"But that's where.." Gohan began.

"The Guru is!" Krillin finished. "He's going there for the password!"

"Do you think he'll just hand the password over?" Seer asked.

"Guru made the dragon balls" Goku said. "If he dies, the dragonballs go with him."

"Frieza will kill if he won't or has got his way." Seer whispered. The conversation was cut off by Ginyu and Jeice.

"You think you can make us out to be losers, huh?" Jeice sneered. "Ginyu here has something to say to you."

"You ruined a good fighting sequence." Ginyu said. "I spent a lot of time on that." Seer paled. He cared more about a stupid dance then he did his friends. "You will pay for that." Ginyu smirked.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been concentrating on my original works. Well, Ginyu/Goku fight next time. I'm calling Goku 'Goku' now cuz 'Kakarott' is too long. Yeah, so if you spot any grammar mistakes or anything like that feel free to tell me. **


	14. CHANGE!

"You guys go get the dragon balls." Goku told his friends. "They will be near his ship."

"You go too." Vegeta told his daughter.

"Father no-" Seer cut off when she saw the look in her fathers eyes. "Okay."

The young saiyan followed Krillin and Gohan into the air and they began to fly towards Frieza's ship. Seer had to admit, she was terrified. What if Frieza came back before they could get the dragonballs? These Earthlings were weak, they wouldn't stand a chance! "Are you okay... umm..." Krillin spoke. "What's your name again?" he asked her blushing slightly.

"Seer." she replied.

"That's a strange name." Gohan commented.

"I kn-" Before she could finish, a figure sped past them. Her head flicked around and she caught sight of royal blue and white. "Father?" she muttered to herself. "It must be." She turned to the others. "Sorry." she said before speeding off after Vegeta.

She soon caught up to him and he stopped abruptly making her crash into the back of him. "Where's Kakarott?" she asked.

"I left him fight Ginyu so that we could get the balls." Vegeta smirked.

"Father!"

"What?"

"He could _die."_

"So?"

Seer rolled her eyes. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to change his mind. "We'd better hurry up before Frieza returns then."

With another smirk, Vegeta took off into the air and Seer gave a small growl. "I hate it when he does that!"

Ginyu was truly struggling to keep control of the fight. The saiyan was as strong as him, maybe stronger.

"Just give up and you can live!" Goku growled as they crashed together.

"Never!"

The battle raged on with Jeice standing at the sidelines cheering his captain on. ("Get 'im Capt'n!"). Ginyu soon realized that he was fighting a losing battle. The warriors broke apart and stood to face one another.

"You know saiyan," Ginyu panted. "You're power could be of use to me."

"I won't join you." Goku snarled.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." the other smirked and Jeice's eyes grew wide.

"He isn't gonna do it is he..." he muttered to himself. Suddenly, Ginyu raised his strong arm into the air and brought it back down with a _whoosh._ Goku gasped as the arm broke through Ginyu's gut. Purplish blood seeped from the wound.

"You're crazy!" Goku exclaimed. Ginyu ignored him.

"Catch!" he shouted as he threw his scouter to Jeice. "Are you ready monkey? CHANGE!" It happened so fast. Goku felt a throbbing pain in his stomach and looked down. He then raised his eyes to where Ginyu should have been. Instead of Ginyu however, there stood Goku fixing the scouter onto his face.

"What the? I think I'm going mad."

"No, no _Kakarott."_ Ginyu smirked. "I swapped bodies with you. Now I have your power, and you are dying!"

"But if I die how are you supposed to get your body back?"

"I could get used to this power." Ginyu said as he flexed his (or should I say Goku's) muscles.

"Bye Bye." Jeice smirked. "Have a painful death." and chuckling, the remaining Ginyu force took off into the air.

**I just guessed at that last bit because I can't really remember it but I'm sure that's close to how it went. Sorry this is so short.**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	15. Ginyu the frog

(Seer's thoughts)

**Mild swearing in this chapter.**

Seer and Vegeta landed on a cliff close to the ship and peered over the edge. Frieza's men milled around a freshly dug mound.

"Are they idiots?" Seer whispered. "They have obviously buried the dragon balls!"

"but we still have to get past them." Vegeta replied.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Vegeta glanced at her, a smile playing on his lips. "NO!" she shouted as she realized what he was implying. The prince raised his eyebrow and his daughter sighed. "Fine! But if I die, you had better wish me back!"

Seer climbed quietly down the side of the cliff, murmuring to herself as she went. "I don't stand a bloody chance!" "Live bait!". She finally made it to the bottom and walked around the side of the rock. She whistled as soon as she came in sight of the ship. "Come on boys!" she shouted. Most of the soldiers gave chase and she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. "Shit, shit! Gonna die! Gonna die!" she breathed over and over as she ran. "Damn!" she screamed as she turned the corner into a dead end. She turned and saw the warriors advancing chuckling. She took a deep breath and shot into the air. The aliens followed her dodging the blasts that the saiyan shot at them. Only few fell and the girl was beginning to think it was close to the end for her when suddenly two blasts soared either side of her and hit target. She turned to see Gohan and Krillin. She was thankful for their help, considering she had left them alone. The two came to either side of her and they fired blasts towards the crowd. With the extra help, they dropped like flies. Soon all that was left of the warriors were a few puffs of smoke. "Father." Seer muttered as she flew back towards the ship, the Earthlings in tow.

Vegeta smirked as the final man fell to the ground. He quickly searched the planet for Seer's power level so that he knew that she was alright. He felt it there and so sent a weak blast into the mound. The dirt rose to show seven large orange balls. "What a wonderful sight." he chuckled as he approached them. "Arise dragon and grant my wish!" he shouted. Nothing happened. Vegeta tried again. "Grant me immortality!" he shouted but still nothing happened. He was pacing in front of the balls when the three others touched down behind him. "Traitor!" Krillin shouted towards him.

Vegeta turned around with a dark chuckle. "of course. I'm evil!"

Krillin moved towards the prince but stopped as Jeice had just landed in front of them along with... Goku?

"What's _he _doing here?" Krillin asked shooting a dark glare at Jeice.

"Hey, keep the peace, keep the peace!" Jeice said as he raised his hands.

"DADDY!" Gohan shouted as he run towards Goku with his arms outstretched. Seer smiled expected the tender hearted saiyan to take his son in his arms. Instead, when Gohan had reached his father he received a back-hander across the face. Gohan fell with a soft moan and Krillin turned on his 'best friend'. "What's gotten into you Goku?"

"That's not Kakarott." Vegeta smirked and all eyes squivelled towards him. "Still up to your old tricks Ginyu?" he turned to 'Goku'. Seer remembered now. The talent Ginyu had. He had tested it out on the ship in her younger years. traveling through almost every body on the ship. "What have you did to him?" she screamed at Ginyu. Before Ginyu could reply, his body had landed weakly beside Gohan. "Don't listen to him!" Ginyu's body said. "I'm Goku!" Gohan backed away from him and hurt briefly flashed through Ginyu's eyes. "Okay..." Seer muttered "This is confusing. Kakarott is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku."

Ginyu smirked, (but that's really Goku), "Aw, you ruined the surprise." Krillin and Gohan exchanged a nod before Krillin shot forward throwing a punch at 'Goku'. The man easily caught his arm and threw him into the ground. "Do you think you stand a chance against this power?"

"You don't know how to use it!" Krillin shouted. "Gohan!" both of them shot at the body and the fight began. Seer's eyes followed the fast-paced fight with difficulty but even so knew that it was not Goku's full power. 'Goku' came top quite suddenly with a kick that sent Gohan into the ground. Krillin became distracted and so he was knocked down after the boy. They rose again back into the air and faced their opponent with fierce glares. Seer had a feeling that the horrid smirk that passed through 'Goku''s face would never be seen on it again. (they need help). Seer rose slowly off the ground but before she could reach the Earthlings her father grabbed her ankle and pulled her back down. "Don't." he whispered. "This will make a good show." Seer hesiantly landed beside him. If the others were really struggling, he would help. Wouldn't he?

The fight resumed at a slightly faster pace from before and now Seer had to rely on her fathers commentary to know exactly what was happening. She could tell on her own however was that Goku and Krillin were being beaten. Badly beaten. Seer was so deep in concentration that she did not notice the energy build until she heard Ginyu's raspy voice. "Kame!" she turned around to see the form of Ginyu with his arms outstretched, a small ball of energy starting to appear. "Hame!" the energy formed into a bigger rounder ball. "HA!" he screamed the last syllable as he let the blast go. The real Ginyu looked around in time to shout "Change!" Goku, now in his own body, raised his hands to protect himself. It proved to be no use, he had put too much energy in the attack and it engulfed him. Seer turned to her father just as he took off towards Ginyu. "Come on then!" Ginyu shouted as he powered up. (his gift.) "Father look out!" Seer shouted as Ginyu shouted his command. The older saiyan had seen it coming and disappeared behind the captain. Vegeta hit a flurry of punches into Ginyu sending him crashing through a nearby cliff. To make sure he had won, the saiyan shot a flurry of energy blasts after him. To the Prince's anger, Ginyu had survived and rose to his feet smirking. "Good job." he mocked and with a cry of frustration Vegeta launched once again into attack mode.

"Is that all you've got." Ginyu smirked as the fight halted.

"I'm just warming up." Vegeta growled as he grabbed hold of his horns. With a grunt, the prince threw Ginyu into the air. "Incoming!" he laughed as he flew after the body.

"No Vegeta." Seer looked down at Goku. "h-he just wants your body." The girl faced upwards and sure enough Ginyu once again shone gold.

"oh no." she moaned. She suddenly felt tapping at her boot and looked down to see a blue frog. Struck with inspiration, Seer stooped to pick it up and with a deep breath threw it between Vegeta and Ginyu as Ginyu let go of his energy. There was a blinding flash of gold light and when Seer opened her eyes, Ginyu's body was crouched low to the ground. She cocked her head as Ginyu let out a croak and she began to giggle. "At least I was some use on this trip." she smiled before turning her attention to Goku who was being helped to his feet by Gohan and Krillin. Her father landed beside her. "There is a medical room on the ship." he said to the Earthlings taking them all by surprise. "Goku can heal there." Seer blinked. Since when did her father call Kakarott 'Goku'? Vegeta began walking to the ship. "Are you coming or what?" he yelled impateintly when no-one moved. Seer was first to follow and the others followed suit, Gohan and Krillin supporting Goku.


	16. Caught!

Seer flinched slightly as they stepped over the dead bodies of the men Vegeta killed. They were silent until they reached a metallic door.

"In there." Vegeta ordered gruffly.

"You first." Krillin countered. With a frustrated growl, the flame-haired prince slammed down the 'open' button and walked inside. Seer knew the medical room well. Being a saiyan, hated by all, she spent many nights in the Rejuvenation Tank. Vegeta knocked several first aid boxes to the ground for better access to the controls and Goku whimpered. "A needle!" he squeaked beginning to wrestle against Krillin as though he had suddenly healed. "No, I'd rather be sick than get a needle." the saiyan continued with a hint of begging and Vegeta's eye began to twitch.

"Will you shut up already!" he yelled. "I'm not even giving you a needle!"

Goku stopped struggling at once. "You're not?"

Seer began to shake with laughter. Her father thought someone like _this_ was a Super Saiyan? Gohan blushed and Seer continued to laugh as Krillin helped Goku (who seemed to be injured again) into the tank. Vegeta pressed a few buttons and the bluish-green liquid surrounded Goku. The prince then turned to Krillin and Gohan. "Follow me and we'll get you some armor." He turned to his daughter. "You should come too, yours is damaged." The girl looked down and sure enough there was a missing piece in the armor where you could see quite clearly her aqua spandex.

The changing rooms were not far from the medical room. The room was very modern with rows of white lockers operated by switches at the side. Ignoring Krillin and Gohan's mutters of awe, Seer clicked one of the switches and grabbed her size of armor. "Only third-class" she sighed as she walked into the adjoining female changing room. "but it worked well enough for Raditz and Nappa."

After changing, Seer waited a few more minutes to make sure the men were dressed before returning to the medical room. It was quite strange seeing Gohan and Krillin in Saiyan armor. Seer flickered her dark eyes towards Goku in the rejuvenation tank. His deep breaths were the only thing that assured that he was alive.

"Maybe someone should look out for Frieza." Seer said to show her presence.

"Me and Gohan will!" Krillin said quickly and the Earthlings left.

Vegeta silently slid down the wall that he leant against. He sat with his head against the metal, his eyes closed. Seer hoisted herself onto one of the medical tables and stared at her father intently, wondering what he was thinking. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before the prince stood up. Muttering something about fresh air he left leaving Seer with the unconscious form of Goku. "I really do hope that you're strong enough to fight him Kakarott." the young saiyan whispered as she crossed the room. She pressed a hand against the glass. "Then it will be over at last."

She had spent her whole life under the thumb of that tyrant, compelled to meet his every whim. She had been lucky however, her father had expected her to be killed. She was _lucky_? Everyone who had ever been friends with her other than the saiyans seemed to disappear! The girls. Dels. Corp. Maise. She thought about them. They had only been friends for about a month. She hadn't seen them on Namek and was glad because if they were there they would have been dead by then.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a frighteningly high power-level. Frieza? Of course they had finished the Ginyu force. Except Ginyu the frog! Could he change from that form to tell Frieza? Could he contact him anyway? Seer ran from the ship with these thoughts going through her head, not even noticing that she was finally able to sense power-levels without a scouter.

It was dark outside, a little too dark for a planet with two suns. "Father?" she called gently looking around. No-one was there. She turned around and gasped. There was a gold streak through the black sky. She had heard that Frieza had powers far more superior than anyone could imagine, was this his doing? Whatever it was, Seer had a feeling that her father was in danger. "FATHER!" she screamed as she flew towards the light. It was further away than she expected. She was glad when she finally landed in the clearing and spotted her father. She looked towards the source of the power. It wasn't Frieza, it was a dragon! Like a huge green worm it was, with sleek black horns and matching spikes along it's back making it look dangerous. "Bit fatter than I expected." Seer thought to herself. The beast's glowing scarlett eyes looked at the scene below it and Seer followed it's gaze.

"Oh, naughty, naughty!" Vegeta mocked the trembling Earthlings. "Making a wish whilst I was resting."

The small Namek, Dende if Seer recalled correctly, stood in front of the balls and a taller Namek stood beside him. It must have been their wish, since she recognized the older namek to be the one from Earth.

Vegeta continued with his rant. "After I saved your skins from the Ginyu Force and giving you armour you should be grateful to me!"

A cold voice came from behind. "Yes, they should."

Seer swung around. Frieza sat in his transportation device only a few paces from her. The saiyan let out a scream and dived behind her father. Vegeta fell into a protective stance and lay a hand lightly atop her head. He didn't scold her fear, for he was slightly trembling himself.

**Well I noticed that some of the previous chapters were only a re-telling of the original plot-line with some Seer thrown in. Quite dull really so I've tried to step away from that in this chapter. Also, sorry that it is so short. **

**DragonballPrincess666**


	17. Frieza's first transformation

"What do you want Frieza?" Vegeta sneered sounding alot more confident than he felt.

"I want my balls." The tyrant fixed the saiyan with an icy stare.

"They're not yours!" Piccolo growled from behind.

Frieza stepped out of his egg, something Seer had only seen him do a few times before, (not that she could blame him, being as small as he was).

"Oh look, an insect I missed, I'll deal with it later. Now give me the balls!"

Piccolo began to speak once again. "It's a waste of time, Guru will soon die and the dragonballs will turn to stone."

As soon as he said it, a silvery light engulfed each of the balls and when it faded, they were merely spheres of stone. Dende whimpered slightly for Guru. Frieza snarled.

"Someone is going to pay." the lizard shot a cold stare in their direction and a chill ran down Seer's spine. She hated Frieza's glare. It made her feel as though he was searching her out, even if he wasn't. Such cold eyes. She shuddered and moved closer to her father.

"He's so powerful, I don't know what we are going to do!" Krillin's voice shook.

"I do. You will all perish. Now, who's first?" Frieza mocked.

"How about you Vegeta?" the tyrant smirked. "You have been such a naughty boy."

Vegeta growled.

"Running away, killing some of my best troops, helping these... weaklings."

"I am not afraid!" Vegeta snarled, gently pushing his daughter back.

"Good." Frieza smirked.

"I am not afraid, because we have equal chances of winning!"

Seer blinked. Had her father gone mad?

"Our power increases with every attack. Especially little mop-head's!"

"Really?" Frieza looked mildly amused.

"And that's not all." Vegeta paused. "I am your worst nightmare! A super saiyan!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Frieza let out some manical laughter before his lips curved into a frown. "That's if we ever get to it, fool!" The ice-jin lurched into action, diving forward and beginning the attack. Vegeta managed to grab the fists and the two crashed into the ground. Seer stumbled slightly and fell when they began to power up. She could just hear Frieza say something about 'lowlife saiyans' and the beeping of his scouter above the fierce growls.

Seer shifted backwards as a crater appeared around the fighting warriors. After a few more minutes, they jumped out of the crater. "Seer, go stand with those weaklings." Vegeta ordered and Seer hastened to obey.

"Well little saiyan, I have a little secret too." Frieza sneered. "Just watch." and he began to power up. He grew taller, and bulkier. His horns curved upright. Seer gasped. She had never seen anything like this.

"Insane!" her father yelled. "Absolute madness!"

"Nice knowing you guys." Gohan breathed.

"Nightmare city!" Krillin trembled.

"Well this is it." Frieza laughed. "I hope you're not disappointed."

His voice was deeper now, Seer noticed.

She didn't really remember his following speech. She was too terrified to care. She caught something like "Beautiful day to die".

"Now, which one dies first?"

_Not father, _Seer thought, _Please not father_.

Without any warning, Frieza shot into the air. He sped past Vegeta towards Krillin and Dende. Krillin pushed Dende, (who was latched onto him), to the side and Frieza struck, his now upright horns piercing the ex-monk's stomach through the armor.

Krillin hit the water with a splash, his gloved hand desperately reaching out.

"Krillin!" Gohan screamed as he shot forward. Frieza blocked his path.

"You really think you can save him?" he smirked.

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It took ages to do this and it's really short! The next one will hopefully be better.**


	18. Hurry Kakarott! We need you

"Leave the boy alone!" Seer turned to see the namekian hover to the height of Frieza, pushing Gohan gently to the side.

"Ha!" the lizard smirked. "You're as pathetic as him!"

Whilst the two argued, Gohan ran towards Krillin, who had managed to climb out of the river. The hybrid knelt down beside him and when he stood again, Krillin stood with him completely cured. "Must be one of those bean things." Seer thought to herself. "I wonder why Frieza didn't invade Earth if they have such good healing techniques." she shrugged gently as the two Z warriors joined them once more. She turned towards Piccolo and Frieza. They were still talking. Suddenly, Frieza was enveloped by a red aura and he began to growl once more. The tyrant goaded the namek, or so it seemed to Seer. Then, with a mighty roar, spikes shot out of his back, his rounded shoulder plates sliced the air into a point, his horns disappeared to be replaced by spikes along his elongated face. Seer pulled herself closer to her father trembling. She had never seen anything so terrifying, or so hideous. "You're disgusting!" she heard Piccolo shout and the fight began. The Namekian shot into the air before shooting what Seer thought to be a thousand energy blasts towards the being that had ruled over her life from the moment she was born. A bubbling hatred rose at this thought. "I hope the namekian doesn't kill him," she thought "That honor belongs to me or my father."

"It's over." she heard her father mutter, but soon after he was trembling once more. She raised her onyx eyes shakily above the smoke to see Frieza staring down at them coldly. Seer felt a sense of dread settling in the pit of her stomach. "Maybe someone else can have that honor instead." She changed her mind. "Kakarott, where are you?"

In his third form, Frieza had easily outmatched Piccolo. Gohan decided to act. He flew into the air, behind Frieza, and raised his hands. "MASENKO!" The orb of energy began to form, sending powerful energy waves in all directions. "HA!" Frieza took it head on. Seer wanted to think that this was the end, but she knew it wasn't so. Gohan must have thought the same thing, for he put more of his energy into the attack. The boy sent beams of energy along the one he had already made. Frieza, thankfully, was beginning to struggle. "Come on!" urged Seer, but Gohan gave a terrified cry. His own attack was sent back towards him. Seer closed her eyes, she had begun to like the boy. She only opened her eyes when she heard explosions all around her. It seemed that Piccolo had jumped in to save the boy once again.

"You think you're so tough?" Frieza shouted. "Then feast your eyes on my ultimate transformation!" Frieza began to power up again. This form, as far as Seer could make out past the smoke, seemed to crack and fall off of him. The girl was by her father when the small namekian approached them. Dende, if she recalled correctly. His small green hands reached out towards Vegeta and when he took them away again, the prince was cured. "Now that my strength has returned, it's time to let my fist do the talking." Vegeta smirked as he stepped forward. Seer gently grabbed hold of his armour. "Please be careful." she whispered. The prince flashed her a smile, a genuine smile, something she hadn't seen in years.

"Don't worry about me." he said, running a gloved hand through her hair. Then he walked away from her, towards Frieza.

"Prepare to tremble before a super saiyan!" he shouted as he came to a halt in front of Frieza.

"Forgive me if I don't tremble in fear." the tyrant mocked with a slight laugh Seer could almost call a giggle.

"How could he be so strong?" Piccolo asked as Vegeta began to power up.

"One of the great things about being a saiyan." Seer shouted over the snarls. "We are always stronger when we return from a near-fatal injury."

Krillin began to mumble something about Frieza being a goner now.

"No, I don't think he's super saiyan yet." Seer replied. "But I suppose anythings possible since we used to be terrified of him in his first form. Look how far we've come now!" Her spirits were certainly beginning to rise. "Go father!" she cheered.

Their hopes were dashed yet again. Frieza was soon on top, and Vegeta was being used as a volleyball. He was hit around in all directions before the tyrant finally let him fall to the ground. The ice-jin then landed in front of the others, causing them to jump backwards a bit. Seer tried to glare, but it came out poorly as she was so afraid. With a smirk, he turned away again. He approached the fallen prince and wrapped his white tail around his neck. Slowly and deliberately he was raised into the air. The man began to gasp for breath, and called out in pain when punches began raining into his back. Seer clenched her eyes shut and began to shake violently. Then she began to shout. "Leave him alone! Can't you see he's had enough? Leave him!" She began to leap forward but was halted in mid-air by her father's pained voice.

"S..Seer..." he choked. "L-Leave... It..."

She touched back down with a look of helplessness in her eyes. "Kakarott..." was all she could think, and she was glad that her father was too preoccupied to keep their telepathic link open. Frieza kept his cold, scarlett eyes on the prince as he continued to punch him. He didn't stop until Vegeta started to cough blood and passed out. "Little monkey." the monster was talking to her. "You see the state your father is in for disobeying me, and your other little friends have already paid the price for your betrayal." Seer fall into protective stance as images of Nappa and Raditz crossed her mind. "You can still join me. Come back to your master Seer."

So that was what he was getting at... "Never!" the hybrid shouted, "You have ruined my life for far too long!"

"Pity." Frieza smirked. "Daddy will pay for that mistake!"

"_Damn it... He's been surveying me all these years. He knows I love father enough to do anything for him... but going back... Father wouldn't want me to. No!" _her last thought echoed around the almost deserted planet.

"hmm, pity." Frieza repeated before re-starting his blows. Seer closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. The best she could do to blank out what was happening. "Maybe it's just a dream." she silently hoped. She had had dreams like this before, afterall.

The prince had re-awoken with the blows and was again coughing up blood. A speck landed on the tyrants white face, and a purple tongue flickered up to wipe it away. "Sadistic monster." the girl whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. She lurched forward again and this time was stopped by Piccolo. "You're father said no." he said quietly and she tried to calm her self. "Damn you Kakarott, hurry!" she thought desperately. Frieza began to intensify his blows and Vegeta was now almost constantly screaming out in pain. Frieza finally stopped and threw the saiyan into the wall. Seer was immediately by his side. She began to tremble as Frieza approached them. The tyrant broke a rock into one of Vegeta's fresh wounds. His yells of agony made Seer flinch openly.

"I hate to see you like this Vegeta." Frieza began to speak.

"Liar." Seer whispered to herself. "Rotten, evil liar."

Frieza ignored her and continued with his speech. "Put you out of your misery." Seer heard him say.

"No!" she screamed grabbing hold of her father. "I won't let you!"

"Move aside you silly girl!"

"no, no, n-" she was cut off with a hand across her face. She tumbled back into the stone behind her and a familiar coppery taste filled her mouth. She was too worried about her father to care. Frieza raised his hand ready to strike.

"Kakarott!" Seer screamed. "Hurry you bloody baka!"

In reply, the wind picked up scattering dust into her eyes. Once she had wiped it out, he stood, face to face with Frieza.

"You are a Super Saiyan Kakarotto." she muttered mostly to herself. "Brother of Raditz, son of Bardock."

**I think this is the best one I've did in a while. I know I've missed some parts out and got some wrong but I can't remember it that well and don't know where to get the episodes. I hope it's not too bad.**

**DragonBallPrincess666**


	19. SSJ Seer, the end

"Goku!" "Kakarott!" The group chorused simultaniosly, minus Frieza and Vegeta.

"Your riegn of terror has come to an end Frieza." Goku turned to the tyrant. He was calm, almost too calm for a battle, but he knew what he was doing. It had been proven against the Ginyu Force in front of Seer's very eyes. Vegeta began to laugh maniacally and all eyes swiveled towards him.

"I thank the stars that I can still be alive to watch this." he breathed. "Frieza finally destroyed, and by a Super Saiyan no less." his laughing was cut off my an unexpected beam through his chest. "Father!" Seer scrambled closer to him as he coughed out more blood. "Father." her voice was softer now. "Don't leave me!" A translucent drop of water streaked down her cheek as she reached a shaky hand towards him. "That's the only way I could shut him up." Frieza spoke. "Always going on about this Super Saiyan nonsense."

"Ka..Kaka...Rott..." Vegeta managed to choke out and all eyes turned towards him. "Don't hold back. There is no honor in any of this! It's all just a game! Kill him Kakarott." he paused for a moment. "He killed our parents Kakarott. Your father and mine. Avenge our race Kakarott." and with a final blood-filled cough, his life left him. Goku and Frieza were talking, but Seer couldn't hear them and if she could, she wouldn't care. The thoughts going through her head blanked out the world and soon she was shaking. Anger and hatred filled every part of her body. This monster had destroyed her life as well as the planet she never got too see. Her father did speak highly of Vegeta-sei, and now he was gone too! Before she knew what was happening, she was on her feet and powering up. The tears spilled down out of her onyx eyes. Golden aura surrounded her body. She barely noticed the cracks that appeared in the ground. When she came to her senses, the power surging through her body was amazing.

"Stop!" she shouted and all eyes were now on her.

"I know your Earth's hero and everything Kakarott," her voice sounded deeper, but maybe that was just her imagination. "but this fight is mine. I need vengeance." she turned to the lizard with an icy glare. "and if I lose I will join my father in hell and you can take over. It's a win-win situation for me. Go get your wish, the dragon is waiting." Goku gave an understanding nod and took off with the others in tow.

"This is a fatal mistake little monkey." Frieza growled facing her.

"No it's not," she replied, "I'm a Super Saiyan."

"Not you too.." he sighed. "This is a silly legend to get you barbaric children to sleep at night."

"But can't you tell." she giggled. "This is like my second form, and it's enough to kill you. Plus, a little birdie told me it was my destiny." she finished thinking of Bardock.

"Your funeral." the tyrant smirked and he disappeared. Seer was amazed by the speed of her eyes now. She swung around and hit a punch that Frieza only just blocked and the warriors shot into the air in a flurry of attacks. The beams flew in all directions into the landscape, destroying almost everything in sight. "This will end today Frieza!" she yelled with a kick. Frieza fell back slightly, and when he rose he hit a punch into her face. She spiraled into a nearby cliff and rose again wiping blood from her nose. "Lucky shot." she muttered before beginning to attack. When they broke apart again both were bloodied up badly. A scrape above Seer's eye caused blood to drip into her eye and her nose hadn't ceased bleeding yet. Frieza had a bloodied lip and several bite marks on his tail from when he tried to choke her.

The sky darkened and a fork of lightening crashed through the sky. Porunga had been awoken. Seer could hear Bardock's voice in her mind. "You will defeat Frieza." The silence pounded on her eardrums as she thought of the reasons this monster had to die. Her father, Bardock and the rest of the saiyans, Nappa, Raditz, the planet Namek and the other planets she had to destroy under his rule. Another tear streaked from her now flickering teal-onyx eyes. With a final spurt of energy, her black hair whipped around her neck, from the bottom to the top it quickly turned a yellow gold colour. "You'd think they would include this in the legend." Seer remarked running a hand down one of the spikes. The ground began to glow red and Frieza gave a laugh. "The planet can't handle both of our maximum energies." he smirked. "In five minutes you will be dead and I will be off this rock before it explodes. You will join the rest of your pathetic race soon enough young chimp." Her eyes, that were clearer yet, caught him move behind her. She quickly moved behind him and a fist smashed into the after-shadow. With a smirk, Seer lifted her tail to tap the tyrant on the shoulder. It was a mistake, she was too cocky. The ice-jin grabbed hold of her tail and pulled her to face him. Her weakness was too powerful, even in this form. Frieza began to power a blast, a blast strong enough to kill her even in this form. At the last minute, Seer swung herself to the side, the blast narrowly missed her and kept going, right into the back of an unsuspecting Krillin. The earthling was dead on the spot.

"Before Kakarott can react." Seer thought powering an attack, but before she could release the blast, the child, Dende, said a few words and the planet of Namek began to fade.

She fell head-first onto the emerald grass and looked up to see a dome shaped house. Green grass, blue sky, she was back on Earth. She could hear voices behind her and looked around. There was Gohan standing in front of her, and Bulma and the rest of Namek. An odd looking elderly couple. Dende and Guru, Perunga and the dragonballs. She turned to Dende. "Why did you do that?" she demanded.

"Do what." the young namekian looked confused.

"It was me that made the wish, if that's what you mean." Seer turned around to see Bulma.

"Why?" she growled. "I had to avenge my father, I could take Frieza."

"I don't think you could." Gohan piped in.

"You shut up!" Seer growled turning fierce eyes on him, "and even if I couldn't, I'd join my father."

"If I could get a word in, I'm right here!" a familiar voice came from behind and Seer swung around.

"Father!" she yelled running forward.

"Nice style." Vegeta smirked running a hand through her hair. "You have to teach me."

"I don't know how I did it." and she began to tell him the full story from when he died. This took a while and when she turned around Krillin and a scar-faced man had joined them again. Bulma was telling Krillin that Kakarott hadn't died but didn't want to return for some reason. Then she told the namekians they could stay in the house behind, which was proclaimed as Capsule Corp. Then she turned to them. "Hey home boy!" the curlean haired woman yelled. "You need a place to crash to. Want to stay here." "Home boy?" Vegeta turned away blushing slightly.

"That would be great miss..." Seer bowed slightly.

"Just Bulma." the genius laughed and they turned towards the house.

Goku returned years later, at the exact time some strange boy from the future said. It was only after he was born in their time line that Seer discovered it was her father's child, her half-brother. They destroyed the androids but for 18 and 16. The 'perfect' Cell destroyed 16 before Gohan killed him. Goku died again in an attempt to stop him. 18 married Krillin, Vegeta married Bulma and Seer was about to face her toughest challenge yet. High school.

**The final chapter and kinda rushed at the end so sorry for that. I tried to keep it as close to the plot as possible but at times I did get mixed up. Look out for the sequel, Seer at High school, I'll start as soon as possible and it will be as original as possible.**


	20. Author's Note

**Sorry for the Author's note, I just wanted to tell the people that liked this story that I have re-written it and the first few chapters are up now. The new title is Seer and the Saiyan Legacy :)**


End file.
